Prototype Legacy Chronicles
by Monica26498
Summary: This fan fiction actually a prototype and assassin creed cross over but since I love watching Spiderwick Chronicles so I used the Spiderwick names but still not changing the prototype and assassin creed character name, so hope you enjoy this story. Oh yeah and I won't use any of the Spiderwick Chronicles goblins and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Prototype Legacy Chronicles

This fan fiction actually a prototype and assassin creed cross over but since I love watching Spiderwick Chronicles so I used the Spiderwick names but still not changing the prototype and assassin creed character name, so hope you enjoy this story. Oh yeah and I won't use any of the Spiderwick Chronicles story

Chapter 1

It's moving day for the grace's family including Jared, Simon and Mallory, they're mom pass away because of a cancer so now they're going to live with their cousin Dana Mercer and Alex Mercer, they're not husband and wife but brother and sister. They're also in college so know the grace's family moves out from the old house and back to New York. Mallory and Simon are happy to move but not Jared, because he believe that his dad are going to pick them out and take care of them so Jared were not excited to move. "Jared comes on get your stuff, Dana's waiting outside" said Mallory.

"I don't want to I want to stay here until dad pick me up" said Jared. "Why you acting like a jerk Jared" said Mallory. "I do whatever I want" said Jared.

Mallory then leave, she was upset because of Jared attitude, while Simon was packing his stuff, he also take his cat to live with them. "What are you doing Simon" said Mallory. "Packing things and stuff" said Simon. "I meant what are going to do with the cat" said Mallory

"Uh…, taking it with me, Dana said that I can bring my pet" said Simon.  
"Could you do me a favor" ask Mallory. "Could you talk to your twin for not being a jerk?"

"You know him, he got anger issues, I can't even stop him" said Simon. "He even hit me on the face" said Simon

"I know but come on Simon, we need this place and we can make it work, beside I promise mom that I'll protect to guys" said Mallory.  
"I know" said Simon.

A few minute pass and Jared start his silent protest like usual. Dana then comes to pick them out from the house to New York and life there. Mallory that meet her felt happy cause she was the only sibling that want to take them in and life with her and her brother, even everybody know that Alex was a really scary guy he only love his sister Dana and his aunt Helen because she's the only one that give them place, food, clothe and take care of them with love not like their mother and father. As soon Helen pass away Dana and Alex agreed to take their aunt child to live with them.

"Hi Mallory, oh my God you're really grown from the last thanks giving, where's the twin?"said Dana.

Simon then come out with his stuff and his cat also with Jared with his headphone in his ear and iPod and all of his stuff.

"Hi Dana, nice to meet you" said Simon.

"Are Jared or Simon, I've been told that Jared the one who have anger issues so you must be Simon" said Dana. "Oh My God I only saw you when your mom giving birth to you guys and you guys are so adorable" said Dana while hugging Simon. "Hah I miss her you know your mom".

"Jared, hi I'm Dana… Dana Mercer" said Dana. "My brother is waiting in the house until he finishes his college".

"You're brother still in college?" said Simon.

"No actually he was the teacher there and a student also and so yeah he's both" said Dana.

Jared was really quite and Dana know that he's upset for the move and she got that so she also just quite until they arrive home.

"There it is," Dana Mercer sighed and put her car in the garage. "Home sweet home guys, I remember when I was a kid your mom use to come visit me and brought many toys and play with us and we usually play hide and seek until our mom come back home".

"Well, it's look's big and enough for us to stay" said Mallory.

"Yeah, it's enough for us, and I can get my cat here right Dana" said Simon.

"Sure…, why not Alex love animal at least if you feed him, take him bath, clean his litter box and stuff, of course Alex won't mind" said Dana.

Her mind had wandered to her other cousin, Jared, who was Simon's twin. Jared hadn't wanted to move, and she knew that. But she really wanted him to feel comfortable in the new house. "What do you think, Jared?" she said, turning to face him in the back seat. Jared hadn't heard a single thing. He had his iPod headphones in, listening to music loud enough to drown out any conversation.

"Jared…," said Dana. "Ok then".

Jared didn't acknowledge her. It was obvious he didn't want any part in talking about the new house. The other two members of the Grace family got out of the car. As Mallory began to unload the luggage, Dana and Simon go inside the house. Simon's cat began to mew nervously.

"Shh…it's okay…it's okay, Mr. Tibbs," Simon said, calming his cat.

He sniffed the air. "Wow what's that smell" he said.

Dana gave him a stern look.

Simon read the signs and decided not to make anything worse. "Just an observation, not a judgment," he assured her.

"It's okay my brother hasn't clean the dishes for a while and I'm pretty busy myself" said Dana. "Your room and Jared are upstairs".

Simon then goes inside his new room with his luggage. He carries the heavy thing with his cat slowly until they reach upstairs.

Dana reached the car. Jared was still in his seat, listening to his iPod. Helen tapped her fist lightly on the car window a few times. Jared still sat like a bump on a log, either not knowing she was there or ignoring her. Dana decided enough was enough. She opened the car door and took the headphones out of her son's ears. Jared looked at his cousin.

"You're angry about the move," Dana said. "I get that. Just what are you expecting your silent protest will get you?"

Jared stares at her and then stares at his iPod.

"Just acknowledge that this isn't the way to deal with your anger, the way you said you were going to do," Dana reminded him. Jared was quiet.

She tried to make eye contact. "Say yes with your head," she urged him.

Silence.

"Two blinks."

Silence. Jared looked at her.

"Nothing," she said, finally realizing he wasn't going to let up. She rustled his hair and sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought and also now she know how he aunt fell.

"Mal," she said, addressing Mallory. "You and Simon take your stuff, wait in the living room for me".

"Okay, Dana " Mallory said in a sweet voice as Dana walked away. As soon as their cousin was out of earshot, she glared at Jared. Mallory could be sweet, but she could be very tough, as well.

"Get out of the car right now," she demanded.

"You're not my mother, Mallory," Jared shot back, plugging his headphones back in his ears. He was annoyed that his sister was trying to be the boss of him-again.

"No, I'm worse," Mallory agreed angrily, "because she doesn't believe in hitting!" And with that, she punched Jared in the arm.

"Ow!" That did it. Jared unbuckled his seatbelt, pulled out his headphones and lunged at Mallory.

Mallory pulled out her fencing sword and smiled smugly. "And he's out of the car! Thank you!" she said triumphantly.

Jared wasn't going to let Mallory win that easily. He picked up a big stick and started fencing with Mallory.

"Stop it!" Mallory shouted. "I'm not going to let you keep acting like a jerk!"

"I'll do whatever I want," Jared replied hotly.

"No, you won't!" Mallory told him. "We needs this to place, so cut it out!"

Simon was walking to the car at the moment. Jared saw his chance to win the battle.

"Simon, get her!" Jared pleaded his twin.

"I'm a pacifist," Simon replied calmly, walking to the trunk of the car.

Jared rolled his eyes. His twin brother never backed him up.

He turned back to Mallory and was able to ward off a blow from her sword. "You're so annoying," he said. "You think you know everything."

"Well, I know stuff you don't," Mallory said matter-of-factly.

"Like what?" Jared wanted to know.

Mallory just stared at her brother and narrowed her eyes. "Nothing," she said after a few seconds, and walked away.

Jared turned to Simon, who was walking by. "Thanks for having my back, bro," he said sarcastically.

"I don't do conflict," Simon said simply, and kept walking.

Jared felt his anger boil inside of him. He took the stick in his hand and began to whack the car with it. It felt good to release his anger. But suddenly someone grab the stick and stop him, he was mad but he holds it as he see a guy with blue eyes stare at him angrily.

"What are you doing kid, get inside the house" said the guy.

He whipped around. There was nothing he could do. Jared grabbed his suitcase, shut the trunk of the car and shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh yeah if you reading this story please give a review so you can help me write the next chapter cause i was thinking about using ezio and the others in the next chapter and maybe they'll meet in the school or maybe the collage so please review it cause i'm really desprately need an idea so please help me I'M DESPERATELY NEED HELP.**

* * *

Chapter 2

After Jared reluctantly went into the house, he went up to the room he and Simon would be sharing for…well…he didn't know how long. When he entered the room, he found Simon unpacking his things.

""What are you doing?" Jared wanted to know.

"Uh…unpacking," Simon said, as if it were obvious.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Why? I told you: it's only temporary. Dad's coming tomorrow, and he's going to take us back with him." Jared smiled at the thought of his dad. He couldn't wait for him to come and visit…and then Jared could finally escape this house and from his sister also.

"I know that Dad's coming," Simon said, sounding concerned. "But…what about Mallory?"

"She can live here with Dana and her creepy brother that mom always talk about" said Jared.

Simon didn't look that convinced.

"Come on, Simon," Jared said. "We can't stay here. I mean, look at this place it's like a serial killer house, I mean come on what's the reason that dad said we can visit them".

"Crazy work-a-holic Sociopath, Emo brother" Simon finished, laughing. "I know."

"Exactly" Jared said, smiling widely. "Our crazy cousin always works and he also said that his girlfriend was killed by this mask man serial killer but of course it wasn't convicts any one, going emo and never leave his room. Ever! It's not going to happen to me. Or you." He walked back to his bed. "End of discussion."

Jared then opens his phone and sees his picture of his mom, dad, Mallory, Simon and him before their parents got divorce. He smiles when he sees that picture.

Later that night, Simon and Jared sat at the kitchen table, eating their spaghetti in silence. "Has anybody seen my keys?" Dana asked, walking around the room and stopping at the counter. "I know I left them right here."

"I don't know sorry" said Simon.

"Hah, maybe my brother took it and left hurry again, I don't know what kind of work he did but hey why not, it's his house" said Dana wondering around looking his key.

Mallory stormed in, obviously still in a bad mood. "Where's my fencing medal, Jared?" she asked angrily.

Jared was a bit confused. "Hanging on your bed?" he asked, knowing that was where Mallory usually kept that kind of stuff.

"It's not there anymore," she said, still aggravated.

"Well," Jared said, "find the bed, and you'll find the medal. It's very simple, really."

"I'm not talking about the bed, twerp," Mallory snapped. She thought for a moment. "You know what?" she said, sitting down. "I'm not acknowledging your existence until you bring my medal back."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Jared asked.

"Well, actually," Simon cut in, trying to prevent a potential fight, "you'd have to acknowledge his existence in order to receive your medal from him."

Mallory gave her brother a nasty look. "Thanks, Spock, you're the pride of the federation."

"Jared," said Dana, still looking for her keys, "give it back."

"I didn't take the stupid medal," Jared said.

"You're such a liar!" Mallory said.

"Conflict…" Simon said quietly.

"Shut up, Simon!" Mallory and Jared hollered at their brother.

"HEY!" said a guy wearing too many layers on him and the three siblings closed their mouths. "What the hell are guys arguing about?"

"Oh hey Alex thanks for the help" said Dana.

"Yeah, I'm going to watch the TV" said Alex.

"What about dinner" said Dana.

Alex was just quite and goes to the living room. "Sure bro whatever you say" said Dana sarcastically.

Alex then glare at his little sister show how annoyed he's, Dana that notice only smile cause she know that her brother won't mad if he she her smile. Jared then really annoyed when he sees that Alex was really jerk looking.

After a minute of silence, Mallory then speak "We're not going to do this," she informed her brothers. "I know it's a new neighborhood …a new house… a new school….but this is our new life." She made her way over to Jared and hugged him. "Let's not fall into old ruts, okay?".

She sighed. "I know this house isn't perfect…but we can make it work if we want to make it work." She picked up a pan and walked to the sink. "All right?"

"All right, Mal," Simon said, smiling smugly at Jared. Jared was about to say something when he heard a yelp behind him. Mallory had turned on the faucet, and the water had shot right at her face. She was drenched. Jared and Simon started to snicker.

"Hey guys I'm just…" said Dana while seeing Mallory drenched. "Here use this to dry you off ok Mal".

"Yeah ok thanks Dana and Jared" said Mallory glare at him.

As Mallory dried herself off with a towel, her cell phone rang. She picked it up. "Hi," she said in a bored tone of voice. Simon and Jared all looked at each other. That tone of voice could only mean one thing: "Dad."

"Yeah, we made it…" Mallory was saying. "What's that noise in the background? You know, scratch that. I don't want to know…just…because I don't."

"I'm going to go look for my keys," Dana said, going to the living room.

"I'll help you," Simon said a little too eagerly, following her out of the kitchen.

As soon as they left, Mallory held the phone out to Jared. "It's dad," she said. Jared smiled and took the phone.

Alex that watching was disturbed by Jared happy voice and he see what happen.

"Hi, Dad," Jared said.

"Hey, buddy!" his dad said on the other end. "How's the Adams' Family mansion?"

"What?" Jared was confused. Then he realized what it meant. "Oh, the house? Yeah…it's great if you like a really empty house in the middle of a dangerous area".

"Now, come on…"

"Seriously! There's nothing here! You'll see."

Yeah…" his dad said, a little uncomfortable. "Well…listen-"

"You're still coming tomorrow…right?"

"Yeah, maybe. I'm going to try…"

"Why maybe?" Jared wanted to know.

"Look," his father said. "Don't worry. I'm coming." He sighed. "There's something we need to talk about. But tomorrow might not work out, okay?"

"Yeah," Jared said, disappointed. "I understand."

"Okay. Good."

"You'll try though…right?"

"Absolutely. But I'll see you soon, though. Definitely."

"Okay."

"See you, Son."

"Bye, Dad," Jared said. He hung up the phone and looked at his mom.

"What did you say to him?" Jared asked, hurt.

Mallory said nothing. She took the phone and started to walked away.

This made Jared mad. "Can't you at least pretend you want him to come and see us?" he yelled after her.

But Mallory didn't look back. Before Jared could say anything more Alex look at him and said "you know she have a reason, for that". "What do you care, you're even don't know me" said Jared. Alex then just glare at him. Jared that notice that run towards his room.

* * *

Just Edit the new chapter 2 cause i relize i make a stupid mistake

So sorry, well i'm still a newbie

* * *

**Oh yeah if you reading this story please give a review so you can help me write the next chapter cause i was thinking about using ezio and the others in the next chapter and maybe they'll meet in the school or maybe the collage so please review it cause i'm really desprately need an idea so please help me I'M DESPERATELY NEED HELP.**


	3. A Message from the author to the reader

**Well i know i haven't been updated this story but i have my excuse. It's actually because i'm really busy lately and of course i haven't have time to open fanfiction web site**

**Oh Yeah and about the review thanks for the feed back, i know i bad at grammar and i kind of think that i shouldn't continue this story but i'll try and once again thanks for the feedback or review or comment or what ever it is **

**THANKSSSSS.**

**Ps: i don't know why if the author want to give a message for the reader always uses block so i just want to try and yeah there you go**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's morning and Mallory helping out Dana prepare breakfast for the other member. Dana still preparing Alex's sandwich and some coffee, Mallory prepare peanut butter and jelly sandwich for her and the boys. She also prepared a juice for them.

"BOOOYSSSS…, come on wake up you'll late for your first day of school" said Dana.

"Yeah we're coming" said Simon. "Alex…, Dana said to wake up".

"Yeah I'm awake and almost ready how about your twin" said Alex while using his hoodie and his leather jacket.

"Jared oh…, he's still sleepy so I won't wake him up" said Simon. "Even if I wake him up, he'll punch me in the face just like what he always does".

"You should try, you know waking him up".

Alex just quite, he then go inside Jared and Simon room, seeing Jared still sleep just like a sleeping beauty. He then wakes him up with pulling his blanket and pulls his leg away.

"H-Hey what the hell Simon" said Jared while rubbing his eyes.

But when he see it was Alex and suddenly the anger that he felt just gone when he sees Alex cold blue eyes. Something also weird happening to Alex, that's he have that weird black thing in his back just like he want to killed Jared

"Dana waiting for you downstairs so hurry up and go shower" said Alex while glare at Jared.

Jared was quite and follows Alex instruction but of course it's because Alex is scary as hell, he once heard that Alex beat up a whole football team when he's in high school just because they mocked Dana.

After he finish with everything, the shower, the breakfast and the fighting with Simon he then go to school with Dana's car to drop them off.

"Well…, there you go" said Dana. "Good luck you guys".

"Yeah whatever" said Jared while opening the car door without saying goodbye.

"Thanks…, bye Dana" said Mallory.

"Bye…, have fun at school" said Dana while waving her hand. "I think".

Then the Grace's sibling goes inside his new school and it was really crowded. When the school bell ring he need to found where the principal office, at that moment they found the principal office, they go inside their own class

"Well boys here your teacher Mr. Federico Auditore" said the principal.

"Oh, so you're the boys that living in the Mercer house" said Federico. "How's Dana doing?"

"You know her" said Simon.

"Well yeah my brother and cousin got a college with Dana" said Federico.

"Really" said Jared.

"Yeah, wow look at the time" said Federico while looking at his watch. "Come on let's go inside".

The class went for their seats frantically as the bell rang. A few seconds passed and their teacher stepped in. "Good morning class," said the soothing voice.

"Good Mooorrrrnniiiinnnngggg… Mrrrrr. Auditoreeeeeeee…" said the student.

"Well today we have a two new student" said Federico. "They actually a twin, the family just move to their closed cousin".

"So come in you guys".

Jared and Simon come in to the class, of course the students stare at them with a very strange look because they are twin after all. Jared was annoyed but Simon just relaxes just like usual.

"Well boys… introduce yourself" said Federico.

"Sure" said Simon excitedly. "My name is Simon Grace and this is my twin brother Jared Grace".

"Hey…" said Jared while waving at his classmates.

"We have the same age, look, birthday, and voices so we're identical twin but have the different attitude and clothes" said Simon.

"And also I'm the oldest than Jared by only a minute different".

"Ok boys…, you can sit next to each other behind Anastasia and Petruccio" said Federico.

"Hi, I'm Petruccio" said Petruccio.

"Hi, I'm Jared…Jared Grace" said Jared.

"Where you guys come from?" said Petruccio.

"We, well… it's kind of complicated" said Jared. "You see we move a lot".

"Oh…, me and my brothers and sister are from Italy, we move because of my cousin that live here" said Petruccio.

"Wow, so did your brother go to school here" said Simon.

"He's a teacher you see" said Petruccio.

"What class did he teach?" ask Simon.

"This class" said Petruccio.

"So your brother is Mr. Auditore" said Jared. "So that's why he looks like kind of young".

"Petruccio, Jared and Simon can you guys be quite" said Federico.

"Right, now we're going to learn about history".

"So can anyone tell me who Abraham Lincoln was?" Federico said straightening his red tie. "Anyone…anyone…, how about you Jamie".

"Uh…, I don't know sir" said Jamie.

"Ok then, how about Anastasia".

"Abraham Lincoln was the 16th president of the United States of America, and was born February, 12 of 1809 he had a sister and brother, but his little brother died, when he was young, and his mom died when he was young too!" said Ana.

"Wow, nice one Ana" said Federico. "Oh yeah, can you tell me what's the templar's"

"Anyone…anyone…, how about you Simon".

"Well, let me see… a military that was formed in a prehistoric era" said Simon.

"Right, now today we are going to learn about the templar's" said Federico. "As what Simon said, the templar's was a military and yes it was".

"The Templar Order, also known as the Order of the Knights Templar, was a monastic military order-turned-corporate giant, which was formed during the prehistoric era. The Templar's sought to create a perfect world, although their interpretation thereof - emphasizing purpose, order and control over the freedom of individuals - directly contrasted the ideals of their sworn enemies, the Assassin Order".

A few hours past and the bell rang announcing recess. "Don't forget the assignment I told you about what's so special about the Assassin Order and The Templar's also it's due for tomorrow" said Federico.

"I hate this, I miss the old school" said Jared.

"Come on Jared, don't be like that" said Simon. "It's not that bad"

"Oh really, come on being a newbie is the worse" said Jared. "We can't sit with the other kid and stuff".

"Don't worry It'll be al… WHOA" said Simon fell down because someone just pushes him.

"You ok Simon" said Jared while helping his twin. "Hey what's your problem?"

"Hahahaha…, hello fresh meat" said a boy. "You know what we going to do with newbie".

"Uh…, no" said Simon.

"Well you guys are going to find out soon" said the other boy.

"Huh…, I kind of not in the mood" said Jared.

"What did you say punk" said the boy.

"I said I'm not in the mood" said Jared.

"Jared…" said Simon pulling his jacket. "It's the first day of school".

"What's going to be loser" said the boy. "I know like usual, nothing".

"Run losers".

Jared snap, so he punches the bully in the jaw and makes him bleed and fell down with a shock. Simon then hold Jared so he can't kill the boy.

"Jared…Jared… calm down" said Simon.

"You'll pay you little piece of shit" said the boy while running away. "Come on, let's go".

"Jared, thank god no one see what happen" said Simon. "Thanks".

"For what?" ask Jared.

"To helping me out earlier" said Simon.

"You're my brother, of course I help you" said Jared. "Even know that you're the oldest one".

"Shut up, now come on I want to taste the tuna sandwich here" said Simon.

"They got a tuna sandwich too" said Jared surprise. "Oh men…".

Jared was surprise; the only thing that he hates was his brother, sister, the new house now they live with and tuna sandwich. He hates the smell so much that he can throw up, that's why Jared hate his twin because Simon was the opposite of Jared, that he love tuna sandwich.

"Damn, why I have to stuck with you EATING TUNA SANDWICH" said Jared. "Can you eat somewhere else".

"Nope…sorry" said Simon.

Jared just has to be patient with his twin, even know that Simon was the oldest with the difference only with a few minute or second so.

When the bell rings, he felt so relieved because he don't have to kill his twin just because Simon eating tuna sandwich. His next lesson was a chemistry lesson but the teacher said that today the school got a special guest and that's Gentek professor and scientist to teach them about the new BLACKLIGHT VIRUS.

"Good Morning guys" said a guy with a white doctor coat. "My name is Dr. Ragland and I'm a scientist at Gentek".

"Anyone knows what a Blacklight Virus is?" said Seymour. "No one... really".

Jared and Simon was just quite they don't know what is Blacklight and Gentek because they are new there even now that once they lived in New York with their mom and since their parents' divorce they move to their aunt house and move again to a foster home since their mom died and last Dana's and Alex house their mom niece and nephew. So they moved a lot and that's making Jared hate moving and want to live with his dad.

"How about you kid?" said Dr. Ragland while pointing at Jared. "Know anything about Blacklight?"

"No… I don't know sir" said Jared.

"Oh come on no one here know about the Blacklight Virus" said Dr. Ragland. "Ok then".

"The Blacklight Virus (search in Google and maybe Prototype Wiki)"

"There's only one guy who survived the virus and become a superhuman and it's Zeus" said Dr. Ragland.

"But he runs away and we still can't find him and yes if you see him running down the street maybe you can report it to us".

"Ok then, that's it all I can explain and maybe it's not as good as Abstergo but… yeah".

Dr. Ragland then come out from the class bringing all of the stuff he needs to explain the class and go home to his work still wondering if he doing the right thing, I mean he created the monster itself and still feeling guilty and also scared.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a long day at school they go home, but Mallory was going home with her new friend and the twins go home with Petruccio because their house was in the same direction.

"This is suck" said Jared. "Why we have to walk anyway".

"Oh come on this is not the first time you walk home" said Simon.

"So you guys always like this" said Petruccio.

"Like what?" said Jared.

"You know fighting" said Petruccio.

"Well twin not always the same, they fight all the time" said Simon. "Especially if you have a twin like Jared".

"Yeah, sure blame me for everything!" said Jared.

"Ok…Ok you know what you guys can just stop fighting and keep walking" said Petruccio.

"Yeah sure" said Simon.

When they keep walking they sees and arcade, Jared and Petruccio want to stop by and play a little while but Simon, well let just say he's a nerd that have a sweet heart. He also hates the violent of the game in the arcade so he waits outside while Jared and Petruccio play at the arcade.

"Ok then" said Jared. "But if you change your mind, just get inside".

"Yeah, I know but you know me really well right" said Simon.

"Of course" said Jared.

"Ok Simon, bye" said Petruccio.

Petruccio and Jared then get inside the arcade and play bunch of game, they have really fun especially Jared. Just because Simon is a pacifist, he doesn't play game with Jared because of the violent and other stuff, also Simon doesn't like playing game because he said that it's a waste of time and doesn't educate anything to us. But Jared thinks it's ridiculous, so that's one of the reason he hates his brother.

Petruccio and Jared has been playing quite a long time and Simon just wait outside by buying himself an ice cream but then a white van pass by him and two people come out from the van and grab him. But no one helps him and just stares at him, because all the people were scared of the van emblem and it was Blacklight.

"Jared!" said Simon. "Anybody help!"

"HELP ME…!"

Then Jared heard Simon scream really hard and sees Simon was taken away by the soldier. Jared then tries to help Simon but Petruccio stops him.

"Stop!" said Petruccio while stopping Jared. "Are you crazy?!"

"Get off me!" said Jared. "He's my brother, of course I'll help him".

"I know you would but you can't fight the Blacklight people" said Petruccio. "If you mess with them you're dead".

"I don't care!" said Jared while chasing the van.

"WAIT!" said Petruccio.

Bounding from the front of the arcade, he raced across the street, using cars as leverage for his leaps. He would place his hands on the hood and push his feet through, landing on his toes and tumbling forward. Jared continued to run, facing many similar obstacles on the way. As he came across a bench, he leapt through the air in one graceful long jump, having effectively hurdled over the entire object without even touching it. Jared was sprinting but there are a lot of people that get in his way so he changed his route to the alleyway. As he turned down an alleyway that would get him to his destination faster, Jared figured it would be best if he climbed up to the roof. It would make for a much easier and clearer route to the building where the meeting was taking place. Therefore, he bounded towards the ladder of a fire escape and clung to one of the bars, using the swinging momentum gathered to quickly hoist himself up and onto the metal floor. After racing up the rest of the length of the fire escape, Jared jumped up and grabbed the edge of the building, pulling himself onto the roof and tumbling forward, continuing to run. He jumped from roof to roof as carefully and as quickly as he could. He had less than five minutes to get to the building but it wasn't a problem for him because since he was a kid Jared always been the athletic one, he always liked doing flips and spins off of trucks and buildings he really love doing parkour. It was a talent of his. But Simon didn't interest of any of that thing because Simon thought that Jared doing that just because he's trying to got their dad attention. After leaping over the rooftops for at least another minute, Jared saw he was nearing a dead end. Jumping as far as he could, Jared prepared to tumble to the ground. He did so with perfect precision and continued to run, jumping over the railing of a street and speeding towards his destination.

Jared POV

It's been a long time that I got this feeling.

Free just run with the flow.

The feeling when I jumped into the air

Wind whistling pleasantly in my ear.

I felt my momentum still carry me forward.

But something was different

I never felt this way.

Never felt so tense.

Why?!

Oh that's right

I have to save Simon.

I have to save Simon.

I have to save Simon.

End's of POV

A car had almost hit him as he ran across the street, but Jared outstretched his arm so it hit the hood first, using the force of the move to have him do a sideways tumble across the hood of the car. Jared saw more railing, higher up this time, so instead of going over it, he grabbed the barrier and pushed his legs underneath and through it. He was nearly there.

"Hang in there Simon!" thought Jared. "Hang in there brother!"

Suddenly Jared remembers his memory with Simon.

_Flashback On_

_"Hua…!" cried Simon._

_"Simon what's wrong" said Mallory._

_"Jared and I were playing tag and Jared pushes me!" said Simon._

_"Nice going moron!" said Mallory while glaring at him._

_"It was an accident!" said Jared. "I didn't do it on purpose"._

_"Simon just too weak!"._

_"HUAA…..!" Simon cried much louder. _

_"Okay…okay!" said Helen. "Mal, you take Simon inside and take care of his wound"_

_"Okay Mom" said Mallory. "Simon let's go!". Mallory then take Simon inside the house while Jared outside with his mom._

_"Jared" said Helen. "You can't tell that your brother is weak"._

_"But he is!" said Jared. "I only push him a little bit and he fall"._

_"Alright I understand but you also need to protect your brother!" said Helen. "But his my big brother, the oldest one" said Jared. "He's the one who should protect me!"._

_"I know but you guys should protect each other!" said Helen._

_Jared just looks away his mom face and looks mad. Helen then turn Jared around and put his hands in his shoulders. _

_"Jared…, I love you" said Helen. "Can you promise me one thing?"_

_"What's that?!" said Jared._

_"Promise me that you will protect each other ok" said Helen. "Please Jared for me"_

_"Ok, I understand Mom!" said Jared while hugging his mom._

_Flashback Off._

"I promise mom!" thought Jared.


End file.
